Life Beyond Death
by Kagirinai-Eternal
Summary: HIATUS: Summary is really long and is available inside the the story, which you want to read anyway, so go kill two birds with one stone.
1. Sango Rising

Title: Life Beyond Death

Characters: Sango & Sesshomaru

Rating: T...for now

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama/Angst

Summary: Energy cannot be created or destroyed; only redirected. Reincarnation utilizes the energy of a soul again and again, stripping it of all but the most potent memories before placing it in a new host. But what happens when a cleaned soul is returned to its previous host? Will she be led back to the grave or will she find a life beyond death?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters therein.**_

_Author's Notes/Warnings: I will be referring to Sango as "Moriko" since Sesshomaru does not know her name and right now, neither does she. Hope this doesn't get too confusing._

Chapter One: Sango Rising

Sesshomaru paused, his gaze falling on Tenseiga in masked confusion. The blade was rattling in its scabbard, its irregular pulses pushing at his youki. "Tenseiga," he asked, resting his hand on the hilt, "why do you cry so?" The sword calmed at his touch, but still emitted a high keen of distress.

Golden eyes scanned the area while a sharp nose cursed the falsifying rain, but still, the demon lord could not sense the source of Tenseiga's pain. Being alone, he allowed his frustration to show. "What are you asking of me?" He closed his eyes and drew the blade, feeling the probing aura peek behind the veil. Somehow, the sensation was different and again Tenseiga cried.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, expecting to see the netherworld messengers that agitated his hated sword, but not even he could fully hide his surprise at the sight which greeted him. Beings of light filled the meadow, taking vaguely human shapes where they did not stab at his eyes. A dark woman stood among them, thin fingers coaxing a chilling tune from a flute. The lights lost their form as she played, becoming more ethereal with each note.

He felt a chill as he stared at this apparition that could not hide from Tenseiga and a pain gripped his chest when she raised pale blue eyes to him. Something was not right about this spirit. His body protested and his face pulled into a snarl as her haunting melody tugged at something deep within him, her eyes never leaving his.

She smirked.

"Do not toy with me, arrogant fool!" he raged, swinging Tenseiga in a wide arc. The blue glow that surrounded the blade raced outward, cutting through the shadowed figure. A look of shock crossed her face and the air fell quiet as she faded from existence.

Sesshomaru turned away, returning his face to its schooled expression and the now-quiet Tenseiga to its sheath. "How utterly beneath me," he intoned to the emptiness, moving to continue his journey. Once again he paused, this time to the scent and sound of turning soil. Curious, he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes going wide as a slim hand erupted through the mud, gripping onto the slick earth to pull an equally slender body onto the sparse, rain-soaked grass.

The woman hunched for a moment, panting as if she had never before tasted air. Dirt coated her skin and hair, and stained her unusually fine kimono that was further ruined by the falling rain. The scent of earth was so strong around her that Sesshomaru could identify no other markers, not even the fragrance of whatever emotions she was feeling.

Finally, she raised her face away from the ground, gazing up at him with vacant eyes that held no recognition, though he knew his did. They stared at each other for a moment before he turned and walked away. His eyes slid backwards when he heard her rise and follow, falling in step behind him as naturally as Rin would. Frowning, he returned his vision to the front, willing his hand not to stray to Tokijin. It did not sit well with him, this new, unwanted gift from Tenseiga; this woman who was now trailing him like a puppy as he strode through the rain.

Inuyasha's slayer.

_{Scene Break}_

"Woman." Sesshomaru's eyes were hard as he turned to stare at the slayer. She still had not abandoned her pursuit of him. Her blank gaze swiveled to him.

"'Woman'; is that what I am?" Her fingers reached for her long, dirty hair, while her eyes moved slightly to stare at his own sopping tresses. "Are you a 'woman' too?"

"I most certainly am not," he bit out, his stare going colder. It was taking all of his willpower not to return her to the ground she'd crawled from. "What is your name, woman?"

She blinked, as comprehensive as a wall. "What is a name?"

A lesser being would have hid their face in their hand at that query, but Sesshomaru remained the statue he was, not believing his misfortune. "If you do not know your name, then I shall give you one. You shall respond when I speak it, do you understand?"

She nodded, tilting her head at him. Sesshomaru had his doubts. "Moriko."

Moriko brightened, looking at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"You are filthy." He did not wait to see if his words upset her, moving to continue his journey. He felt a strong desire to roll his eyes when he again heard her soft footsteps against the damp earth. How far would she follow him? And how far would he let her before he succumbed to his longing to kill her?

They had not traveled far when they were again stalled. The ground shook, splitting open as a centipede demon reared its ugly head. Sesshomaru smirked, ignoring its presence and the insult its pitiful attack carried. He would be rid of the woman sooner than he thought. He looked over his shoulder, anxious to see her look of terror. What he saw both disappointed and intrigued him.

Moriko stood in a battle stance, her eyes fierce and her face set behind its running mask of mud. Slowly, her hand rose to her shoulder, gripping the air and then she twisted, flinging her arm forward. "Hirai...ko...tsu?" She faltered and paused, staring at her empty hand. Confusion radiated off her body, distracting her of all else. She didn't even see the centipede turn and dive towards her.

It never made, a wave of blue lightning deteriorating its body into nothingness that rained down, adding to the filth that covered the woman. Calmly, Sesshomaru returned Tokijin to his obi, striding back to stare down at his unwelcome ward. "How do you remember your weapon, slayer?" he demanded, his youki pushing against her to hurry her response. The fool could not remember her own name, yet could recall being a warrior? The demon felt uneasy.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, still staring at her hand. Her brown eyes rose to meet his stare, still as unaware as ever. Silence surrounded them, and then Sesshomaru turned, his wet hair swaying.

"Follow if you so choose."

"Yes."

_{Scene}_

_**Author's Note: Yes, I did use a centipede demon, the most overused weakling demon in the Inuverse. So what? Read and review please.**_


	2. Familiar Faces

Title: Life Beyond Death

Characters: Sango & Sesshomaru

Rating: T...for now

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama/Angst

Summary: Energy cannot be created or destroyed; only redirected. Reincarnation utilizes the energy of a soul again and again, stripping it of all but the most potent memories before placing it in a new host. But what happens when a cleaned soul is returned to its previous host? Will she be led back to the grave or will she find a life beyond death?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters therein.**_

_Author's Notes/Warnings: I will be referring to Sango as "Moriko" since Sesshomaru does not know her name and right now, neither does she. Hope this doesn't get too confusing._

Chapter Two: Familiar Faces

Sesshomaru felt strangely exhausted as he strode into the cave where he'd left Rin and Jaken, Moriko following vapidly. They hadn't been able to travel more than a mile at a time without being attacked; the entire way had been demon after pathetically weak demon. Still, he managed the smallest of smiles as his young ward rushed to greet him, a waddling blob of scum-green at her heels.

"Rin." He rested his hand on her head, her large brown eyes softening his gaze for just a moment. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman who was surveying the stone walls, and then back at the young girl. "Take care of her."

"Yes, m'lord." The girl smiled brightly, taking Moriko's hand in her own and leading her to the convienient pool that hid in the back of the cave. Once they were out of sight, Sesshomaru hardened, turning his attention to his pathetic vassal.

"Jaken. Go fetch a proper kimono for the woman. Do not return without one. If it is damaged, I will kill you."

Jaken paled, turning baleful eyes on the increasing deluge outside. "Y-yes, m'lord, but mightn't I be permitted to wait until this rain has slackened?"

"Now, Jaken."

The imp jumped at the bite in his lord's voice, bowing apologetically before scurrying clumsily into the storm, disappearing beyond the curtain of rain and darkness.

With his annoyances distracted, Sesshomaru stripped down to his hakama and boots, stretching wearily beside the small fire to dry.

_{Scene Break}_

Rin hummed happily as she circled around the woman, winding up her extensive obi. Brighter fabric was revealed beneath the rain-and-mud stained lengths and the girl knew the kimono had been beautiful.

"M'lady?" The woman made an inquisitive humming noise, so Rin continued, helping peel away the damp layers of silk. "Are you a princess?"

The woman shrugged, glancing at the firelight reflected off the opposite wall. "He says I am 'Moriko' and 'woman' and 'slayer'." Free from the clinging material, she knelt beside the pool and splashed water against her face. "You are 'Rin'?"

The girl nodded, her forehead creased in thought. "Slayer?" she repeated, gasping as Moriko turned to face her, the mud gone from her features. "You're Lady Kagome and Lord-" Her excited squeal of recognition turned into a shrill note of panic as Moriko collapsed into the pool, sinking to the bottom. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

_{Scene Break}_

Rin's voice roused Sesshomaru from his conscious slumber in seconds and he was on his feet before the echo started ringing, moving to the rear of the cave. His hand lighted on Tokijin's hilt, half drawing the blade as he came upon the pool, stopped by the sight he saw.

Rin stood chest deep in the water, drenched from head to toe, tugging desperately on a partially submerged arm. Sesshomaru could smell the sting of salt on her; she was crying.

"Stand aside, Rin."

The girl turned tear-filled eyes on him, sobs hiccuping in her throat. "Lord Sesshomaru; Lady Moriko...she...she..."

"Stand aside." He drew his sword, not realizing until a new layer shimmered into view that his hand had strayed to Tenseiga. _Her again,_ he snarled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Poised over the middle of the water, above Moriko's unmoving form, knelt the same shadowy woman from the grave site. A brilliant light separated the spectral woman from the earthly one, fading gradually. "Die," he commanded, leaping forward, drawing Tenseiga through the being's body.

Pale green eyes glared at him hatefully before fading from existence and the light sank into Moriko's chest as he splashed into the water, grudgingly stooping to pull her back to air. She sputtered as he dumped her unceremoniously on the shore and was quickly rushed by a sobbing Rin. "What happened?" she choked, lifting her face to Sesshomaru's, seeking answers in his expressionless gaze.

He stared past her, sliding Tenseiga into it's sheath, and then turned, returning to the warmth of the fire. Though he gave her no answer, his mind was buzzing with confusion and a festering dread. It would seem he needed to see _**her**__._

_{Scene}_

_**Author's Note: OMG! What is that thing? Seriously, what should I call shadow-ladies? Best name gets honors and cookies. Providing names gets the possibility of more half naked Sesshy. Aaaand...GO! Review please.**_


	3. HIATUS

Due to the last update being God-knows-when, this story is being put on an indefinite hiatus until which point I have revisited and revamped my plot. I will post another update at that time with pertinent information to the renewed story.

Sorry for any inconvenience, but rest assured that this has not been abandoned. I simply feel I have matured as a writer since this was started and that you all deserve something better.

Much love and appreciation,

Kagirinai


End file.
